


always the support

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2015, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just sakunami and kogane as the team's newbies, so it's their job to make sure they don't let each other fall behind.</p><p>(written for SASO2015 br4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	always the support

The first time Sakunami meets Koganegawa, it's on his way to the gym for the very first day of practice, and it goes roughly like this:

"H-Hey! Excuse me! Do you know where the gym is?!" 

Sakunami looks up, and up, "Yes, it's--"

"Oh thank _god_ , I missed the grounds orientation and I'm totally confused, everything looks the same and I think I got cherry blossom petals in my eye!"

"Uh, that's..."

"And I can't be late to this too! It's the first day of volleyball practice, and I don't wanna make a bad impression in front of my teammates! I'm really looking forward to being part of the Iron Wall, hey, have you heard of it because it's so cool and--" 

"I play libero!" Sakunami blurts out, louder than he would've liked, but he realizes that if he doesn't say anything this kid would keep talking all the way until they got to the gym.

The mystery setter freezes, eyes wide before he breaks into a massive smile of recognition. "Oh yeah, I should've guessed, cause you're short!"

Sakunami stares at him for a long second, taking in how _proud_ he looks at the ridiculous declaration. "Never mind, you can find the gym alone."

"Hey, no, wait! I'm sorry!!"

 

Koganegawa turns out to be everything Sakunami isn't. He's loud, brash, he doesn't seem to think anything through before he does or says it. He's always pissing off Kamasaki and Futakuchi, even coach, and one time, to everyone's horror, upsetting Moniwa. Sakunami is certain the only reason he seems slated for a regulars position is due to his height. He reminds Sakunami of a summer storm, showing up without expectation when you don't have your umbrella, drenching everything in it's path for five minutes before suddenly clearing up.

Most of all, Koganegawa has no idea what he's doing.

They all learn, quickly, that Koganegawa had absolutely no interest in volleyball until he saw the Datekou games of the last Spring High Tournament, thinking how cool it was to watch everything happen, that he wanted to try playing along such great teammates. 

"My middle school didn't even have a volleyball team!" Koganegawa laughed on that first day, "They just roped me in to play basketball because of my height!"

Sakunami was different. Sakunami had been playing volleyball since he was a kid, being the official libero for his middle school team. He never spoke out of turn, he came to practice on time and never stepped on anyone's toes. He always listened, watched, taking in how his teammates would spike and block so he could be there as the last line of defense in the iron wall. If all else fails, nothing should get by _him._

That's probably why he gets to play in Interhigh, and Koganegawa, well...

 

"I'm soooo jealous!" he whined, shaking his hands in front of him. They were walking home together after the last practice during the tournament, like they always did once they realized their houses were in the same direction all the way up to the park. "You get to play with the third years and everyone! I'm just gonna be benched the whole time."

"Um, yeah." was Sakunami's only weak response, his hands tightening around the straps of his backpack. Playing with the third years meant no messing up, because there wouldn't be a chance after this. No game ever meant so much, leaving him a lot more nervous than excited.

"And you!" Koganegawa turns way faster than his giant frame should allow, stepping right in front of Sakunami. "You're gonna be _amazing!_ "

Mouth open, eyes dinner plate wide, Sakunami could only stare up at his teammate, his expression so bright and sincere it managed to stop the shaking in his fingers, send away the low-key nervousness in his veins.

He started to laugh, ignoring the way Koganegawa looked completely offended. "I'll do my best!"

 

When practice starts two days later, it's Futakuchi who stands in front of them as captain. His wide shoulders are squared and resolute with something neither Sakunami or Koganegawa have ever seen in him before, Aone standing silently at his side.

"By the time the Spring Tournament comes around," Futakuchi's teasing lithe is gone too, he notes, fingers toying nervously at his uniform, "We're gonna show those bastards the best damn Iron Wall they've ever seen."

 

(They practice a lot together after that, bouncing serves and receives back and forth until Futakuchi yells at them to get the hell out of the gym, talking about moves and volleyball on the entire walk home.)

 

By the time the Spring Tournament comes around, the nerves in Sakunami's system from his first major tournament are replaced with a mixing rush of adrenaline and excitement, that sure fire knowledge that they can do this. Sure, they're not perfect, but they've settled into a pretty good rhythm with the new team. Sakunami knows even if they don't win, they can put up a good fight and leave the crowds talking for days.

He comes out of the bathroom, spring in his step and toothbrush in his mouth when his phone rings. Huh.

"Hrllo?" 

"Um, uh, hey, Sakunami! It's me, Kogane, wait, well, you know that but! You're not, like, going to sleep or anything right now right?"

At this point Sakunami thought he was used to all of Kogane's weird rambling by now, but this was new. He's never heard him sound so scared. He rushes back into the bathroom to spit, hoping Kogane isn't listening too hard.

"I was getting ready to, but it doesn't matter, what's up?"

"Aw jeez, I knew it! No, nevermind, it's not, important, sorry!" Kogane laughs, but even through the phone Sakunami can hear how upset he is. It takes all his energy to force down a sigh, so he straights up and puts on his best comforting voice.

"I said it was fine, didn't I? Just tell me what's wrong."

There's a long beat of silence, and Sakunami wonders if Kogane had actually hung up. 

It's broken with a shaky inhale, and a voice so quiet it sent Sakunami's intestines twisting into knots. "You know, the park, where we meet up in the mornings?" 

"Of course."

"Can we, um, meet there? Now? I mean I know it sounds stupid, like, really stupid, but I don't know if talking about this on the phone is going to help you know? I just..." Kogane trails off, and Sakunami doesn't bother letting him finish.

"I'll meet you there in five minutes." His voice is firm, and god, he prays nothing is really honestly wrong.

 

Sakunami all but runs to the park, ignoring the way the chilly wind blows through his thin pajama pants. He runs all the way until he spots Koganegawa sitting on the swings, shoulders slumped and head down. If he weren't so worried, he might laugh - he looked completely out of place on the low hanging, bright blue plastic.

He steps forward, placing his hand on Kogane's shoulder. "Hey..."

Kogane jumped, whipped his head around all too fast face him. He must not have heard him coming. "Oh, jeez, Sakunami, hi!" His laugh sounded hollow, "I got hear pretty fast, I guess, um, you wanna sit down?"

Sakunami shook his head, not moving his hand from Kogane's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong." He tried his best to keep his voice even, not to let the incredibly off behavior of his friend get to him, but it was hard. He's only seen Kogane as all determined smiles, trying his best to keep up with the team and improve himself for the upcoming games. He likes that look on Kogane. At least, it's a lot better than seeing him so scared.

Kogane is quiet again, but Sakunami waits, he'll wait as long as he has to because there's no way he's abandoning him here. _I have to support my setter_ , he thinks.

"What if I mess up?"

He's never heard that voice so soft. "What?"

"I mean!" Kogane's head shoots up, and it only occurs to Sakunami then that he's just a little bit taller right now, that Kogane doesn't have his hair styled and it's all down and hanging in his face, "What if I mess up an important set? Or, a block?! I'm not as good as you or the second years oh _mannnn_." His voice dissolves into a whine, his hands coming up to rub at his eyes.

"C'mon, don't worry--" Sakunami spoke in muted horror, but it was already too late. Tears spilled from Kogane's eyes, little hiccups and sniffs breaking through his voice. Sakunami felt his heart drop through him like a lead weight. "Oh my god, uh, I think I have a tissue or something." 

But no, of course, he ran out in his pajamas like an idiot. Great. But Kogane was still crying, and god, _do something Sakunami!_

"Ugh, I shouldn't have called you out here, I shouldn't be this nervous you know?!" Kogane started talking again, despite the mess of his voice, "It's not like we won't have another shot together as a team, but I just don't wanna be the reason we lose either."

Sakunami's lips pressed together in a thin line, he can't take this. He physically cannot watch Kogane tear himself up like this. Without thinking about it, he brings his hands up to cup Kogane's cheeks, whipping away stray tears with his thumb.

Kogane eyes snapped up at him, huge and glassy, pink blooming on his cheeks and, no. No getting distracted about how cute he is now.

"Listen, you are definitely going to mess up, at least once. Per match." Kogane looked like he was about to jump up in his own defense, but Sakunami pressed on before he could, "But that's why I'm there, you know? A libero's job is to keep the ball in the air so you can try again, right? To be the support. So you can keep doing your best until you don't mess up. That's how we'll win, you know? Together."

Sakunami lets out a long breath, his thumbs still moving in soft circles on Kogane's cheeks even though he stopped crying.

"You mean it?" Kogane's voice doesn't sound hollow anymore, replaced with that sort of impressed wonder that makes Sakunami feel like he could take on the world.

He nods. "Definitely. I'm here to support you, remember?"

And Kogane's face breaks into a full grin, his arms moving around to pull Sakunami tight into a hug. "Yeah!! Oh man, you're the best Sakunami, that speech was so cool!"

Sakunami coughed, trying to catch his breath because seriously that hug was _tight_. And yet... Sakunami couldn't help himself but to wrap his arms around Kogane's shoulders, to let one of his hands thread through those messy blond locks. "You okay then?"

"Yeah." Kogane exhaled, right against his ear, and oh, Sakunami's felt his cheeks catch fire. "Can we just, um, stay here for a minute though? Please?"

"...Yeah, okay."

 

They lose to Aoba Jousai anyway, which doesn't really surprise anyone, but a loss is a loss and things like that always hurt. But weirdly, Sakunami doesn't feel as upset as he thought he would. 

Kogane sits next to him on the way home, as they intertwine their fingers underneath the armrest of the bus, and he thinks to himself that it's all going to be okay.

They'll win next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I L O V E THESE TWO PLEASE LOVE THEM TOO  
> you can see the original prompt here: http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2089230#cmt2089230


End file.
